


Our Plans Can Wait Till Tomorrow

by malsseong



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malsseong/pseuds/malsseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna can't keep her eyes from wandering, and Audrey's noticed.</p><p>An extended version of the scene in the school bathroom from 1x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Plans Can Wait Till Tomorrow

Audrey flicks her cigarette into the porcelain sink, says something about her father’s store, and struts out of the bathroom, her hips swaying enticingly in her tight skirt.

Donna’s not exactly sure of all the details of their exchange; Audrey’s lips were incredibly alluring, her voice was very smooth, and her skirt was very tight, and Donna couldn’t help but find herself getting lost in all the other girl’s tempting features, no matter how hard she tried to remain focused on applying her lipstick.

She’s smiling to herself as she turns on the tap, and watches the cigarette, the butt smeared red with Audrey’s lipstick, fizzle out before disappearing down the drain.

She hears shoes approaching on the tiled floor of the hallway, and flicks the tap off and quickly begins shoving her things into her bag in case it’s a teacher looking for anyone ignoring the tardy bell.

Movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention and she stops packing her stuff, meeting Audrey’s gaze through the mirror. They stay like that for a few moments, their reflections’ gazes locked, until Donna breaks eye contact in order to glance around the room in search of anything Audrey may’ve left behind that would cause her to come back. After coming up with nothing, she turns away from the mirror and jumps slightly upon realising that Audrey is now standing right in front of her.

She’s about to ask what brought the other girl back, but before she gets the chance, Audrey’s risen up on her tiptoes and her lips are pressed against her own and she’s being pushed backwards until the edge of the counter is digging into her lower back uncomfortably. 

Her hands move automatically to the other woman’s hips, and she finds herself clawing at them in a desperate attempt to pull Audrey closer to her, as Audrey’s hands move up to her neck and hold her in place so she can deepen the kiss.

After a few moments, Audrey pulls back just far enough to look into the other girl’s eyes, hands still on Donna’s neck, thumbs brushing her lower jaw.

“Oh,” is the only response Donna seems to be capable of coming up with, and it causes Audrey’s mouth to pull up into this cocky smirk that Donna finds both infuriating and almost painfully tempting.

She’s overwhelmed by the urge to wipe the cockiness from the other woman’s mouth, so she does, swallowing it with her own lips.

She pushes herself away from the sink, forcing Audrey back slightly with the force of her kiss, which causes the other woman to laugh, low in the back of her throat. The pressure she’s exerting on Audrey’s lips is bruising, but she suddenly feels as though she has something to prove. She’s a few inches taller than the other girl, and she likes the way Audrey has to bend her neck as she submits to her kisses.

Audrey nibbles on her bottom lip, and suddenly she’s no longer trying to prove anything because her knees have gone kind of wobbly and she’s having enough trouble just focusing on remaining upright.

Audrey turns them around and walks Donna backwards until her back is pressed against the barrier between two toilet stalls. She gives the other woman’s bottom lip one last nip before moving her lips to Donna’s jaw and trailing kisses down the other woman’s neck.

“Y’know,” Audrey says between kisses, lips just below Donna’s ear, and Donna can hear the smile in her voice, “I was expecting some form of protest from you.” She nips at Donna’s collarbone, causing Donna to release a pained hiss, then soothes the spot with her tongue and her lips. “A slap, maybe. Or at least a not-so-gentle shove,” her voice trails off, words getting lost against Donna’s skin. “I certainly wasn’t expecting you to submit so easily.”

The thought of submitting to Audrey, no matter how enjoyable the experience is turning out to be, raises Donna’s heckles suddenly and makes her want to shove the other woman away just to prove that she still has control over the situation. But then Audrey’s lips are back on her neck, and her hand has slipped up underneath her sweater, her fingers brushing teasingly across her skin leaving trails of goosebumps. She swallows loudly, taking a moment to collect her thoughts, trying to come up with a snappy comeback to let Audrey know exactly what she’s thinking, without making the other girl stop what she’s doing with her tongue.

But all she can do is gasp loudly and allow her head to fall back against the wall with a thump as Audrey’s knee slips between both her own legs and begins to rub between her thighs, not quite hard enough to do anything to relieve the sudden ache that’s formed between her legs.

“Not that you didn’t want this,” Audrey pulls her lips away from Donna’s earlobe long enough to mumble. “Your eyes are very expressive,” she whispers, lips pressed against the other girl’s ear now. “And you certainly allow them to wander,” she says, tongue flicking out to touch the shell of Donna’s ear.

Somewhere in the back of Donna’s mind, she’s sure she should feel affronted by this, but she can’t seem to think why, or how she should react. All she can do is moan in affirmation and try to push down against Audrey’s thigh, which makes the other woman chuckle again.

“Swing by my place after school, and we can, um, strategise some more,” she says, pulling her lips away from Donna’s neck.

She uses a thumb on Donna’s chin to pull her head down from where it was still thrown back against the wall, then pressed a firm but fleeting kiss to the other girl’s lips.

Then the lips were gone, and the hand that had been on her ribs was gone, and the thigh that had been between her own was gone, and Donna whimpered at the loss of contact, eyes opening just in time to see Audrey throwing her a very sultry smile over her shoulder as she left the room, hips swaying.

Donna spends a few moments leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, trying to understand exactly what had just happened and why it wasn’t happening anymore. 

Suddenly, she’s aware of the sound of lots of pairs of footsteps out in the hall, and realises that she and Audrey must’ve just spent an entire 40-minute period making out, and that she had been so lost in the other girl’s kisses that she had apparently missed the sound of the bell.

She pushes herself off the wall and can’t help but smile at her reflection as she heads back over to the mirror, rubbing a thumb against her smudged lipstick, removing the combination of her shade and Audrey’s.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices the dark purple patch appearing on the side of her throat, just as the door swings open and a group of girls wanders into the room, chatting loudly. All she can do is clap one hand over the hickey, grab her stuff and leave the bathroom as quickly as she can, mumbling under her breath about Audrey and her talented mouth.


End file.
